Infernal Descoveries
by Lillylovesbooks
Summary: Hey guys this is an infernal devices oneshot. if your nice and review it might become more but only if you review! rated T because its not k or M. it is also one of the longest chapters i have written yet, support please


**Hey guys this is an infernal devices fanfic. This is how I think it should end.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own imagination.**

Theresa Gray, or better known as Tessa, was walking down the long corridor of the London institute thinking about her troubles. Tessa was to marry James Carstairs, known as Jem. Now don't get the wrong idea, Jem was a great person, and Tessa had thought it was the right thing to do when she said yes to his proposal, but she didn't know if he was the one. Tessa in fact was in love with his Parabati, or in some respects his brother, William Herondale. Will.

No No, she is not a slut of any sort, it's just she fell deeply in love with Will long before she loved Jem. The reason, mostly, that she said yes was because he was safe and he would always be there for her, _well except for when he dies. _She thought bitterly. Surprised at her thoughts, she almost burst out crying, again.

You see Jem was addicted, only by torture when he was a child, to a drug called _yin fin_. The drug slowly killed him though and he often said that he feared that he would die soon.

_No!_ She pushed away the thought. Jem was as close as she would get to have a best friend.

Without trying she accidently stumbled into Will's room.

"Did you forget something brother?" will said turning around. When he did see Tessa he ran over and said "oh Tess. What's the matter darling?" so he noticed her red and dreary looking eyes.

It clenched at his heart to see her like this. Tessa was his one true love and he knew it. She knew it too but she was afraid to tell Jem, she loved him so much, as did he. he was closer than any brother could be.

"I- I-I don't know if I can do this. It's all my fault! How can I be so cruel to a dying man!" she wailed.

She was so sad and he didn't get it. Now he knew why she has been so distraught, he had just gotten too caught up getting to know his sister Cecily again. Tessa was trying to figure out what to say to Jem.

At that moment I kissed her. I kissed her with passion, love, fear, and absolute lust. I fiddled with her hair clip until I got it off so I could run my fingers through her hair. Her mouth against mine, her fingers running down my spine so I shivered uncontrollably, and her soft moans as we continued were the reasons I was not melting at that very moment in time. I opened my mouth and we had tongue battle for dominance. We slowly backed up until we were lying on the bed.

We kissed until we couldn't breathe, and then when we had caught our breath, we kissed some more. She slowly pulled back in a sort of dream state and whispered something about having to get back to her room.

"I'll walk you there." He told her. They walked down the hall in a silence, but the silence was not awkward. "Here we are. SOPHIE!" he called the maid up.

Sophie appeared looking a little frazzled. "Yes Mr. Herondale." She said with a sound of distaste in her voice.

"Oh Sophie dear, when will you get over the bad years, I thought I was under a curse! **(In this version he has told everyone why he acted terrible for 5 years)** Now the reason I called was because Ms. Tessa looks like she needs a friend and you are probably her best friend here." Will told her.

Sophie smiled at Tessa and then whipped her head back to Will. "You treated me badly for so many years Will; I guess I just am used to not liking you." She said. Before he could respond Sophie scuttled into the bedroom closing the door behind her.

Will walked off towards the library to look for a good book for Tessa when he found Jem in there.

"Well hello Will. You're actually who I was looking for." Jem said. Will raised an eyebrow. "Do you know of any books in which the author had to write a sorrowful note?" he finished.

"How about you come with me hmm?" Will said. They walked along the institute in search of Tessa's room, laughing about the good old days involving some demon fights. It was almost normal except the fact that they both knew what was to occur, yet from different points of view.

Will thought that Tessa was going to tell Jem about Her and Will's love affair. This utterly terrified him. He was afraid to hurt his parabati's feelings, but yet he loved Tessa with all of his heart. Plus if Tessa couldn't bring herself to say it, he would have to.

Jem was thinking a jumble of things. He couldn't straight out one thought so he went on to telling his side of the story of a fight with a pack of Oni demons.

They inched closer and closer to the bedroom of Tessa, each man gaining more and more anxiety.

When they finally got into the room they noticed that Tessa was laughing and Sophie was leaving.

"Oh hello boys. Yes will, before you ask, I am feeling much better. Thank you Sophie, you are the best friend a girl could have. Now, Jem, We have to talk." She said.

Jem was honestly surprised, yet he choked out the words "Yes we do." Jem sat down at the foot of the bed and Will sat right next to Tessa. He looked at her lovingly and she looked at him the same way.

_He must already know! Doesn't it all add up?_ Will thought.

"Jem, I would never want to do anything to hurt you, but we have to tell you something that you aren't going to like." Tessa said.

"We?" Will said with a devilish grin. _That boy! Oh well I am here to tell Jem that I love the man._ Tessa thought with a smile and then it quickly turned into a slight grimace. That grimace gained her a sharp look from Will in which she returned a small smile saying that she was fine.

"Well Will, will you begin for us?" Tessa said.

"Fine." He said with a smirk. "Jem, my dear friend, Tessa has changed. I had mislead her for so long and when she finally realized that I had only done my misleading to keep her safe, she grew to love me even more than she did before."

"Oh Will, you make me sound mean. Jem I love you, always have, but more like a brother. It's really hard to explain, and I can only hope that you don't hate me, or Will for that matter." Tessa said. She said the last part rather urgently, trying desperately to get her point across.

Jem was silent for a while. Tessa searched for an answer in his eyes but they were facing the floor boards. Jem was surprised. He honestly thought he had loved Tessa for the longest of times. He eventually realized he was wrong, though he was very much in love.

"I love Cecily." He suddenly burst out. Will slowly widened his eyes. His beloved sister was loved by his beloved brother.

"You love my sister? Why did you not tell me! We are Parabati, We tell each other everything!" he almost screamed. He was already yelling.

"My brother, this I could not tell. I was to be married and I guess I considered it cheating that I was in love with another woman. I am so sorry Tessa. I agree with what you said, I would protect you to the end of the world and I believe it is more of a brotherly protection." This came to a surprise for all of them.

Suddenly there was a creaking noise as the door slowly opened.

"Is everyone in here?" a soft voice said.

"Cecily, it's ok, I told them." Jem said. Cecily walked into the room.

Cecily was almost a mirror image of her brother except she was a girl and had ruby red lips. Her hair was long and flowing and she was short.

"And you are not mad Will?" she asked her brother.

"No Cecily, I am not mad. There is no one more suitable for you than Jem in my opinion." Will said. He was smiling proudly.

Will was happy his sister was happy. He had wanted to give her everything for so long, and now, giving Jem permission to 'have' his sister, was the best thing he could do for his sister. He only wanted the best for her.

"So what do we do now." Cecily said.

"I give back the ring and you and Jem leave," said Tessa. She gave the ring to Jem, and smiled at him. Jem smiled back brightly.

"Can you two do me a favor? Keep it to the snogging will ya." Will said.

"Yeah you too." Jem replied.

The boys smiled at each other with brotherly love. After Will closed the door he smiled widely at Tessa.

"What are yo" she was cut off by a passionate kiss from Will. She didn't stop him for the first time in months. It was finally wanted, even needed, and she wouldn't have ever stopped it. His kiss deepened and deepened. Her hands reached around his neck and she pulled him closer, he grunted in surprise but smiled into the kiss. Suddenly he pushed his tongue into her mouth and she squirmed.

Will pulled back in surprise. "I'm sorry." He said.

"Oh no you're fine, I just wasn't expecting it." Tessa explained.

"Oh Tess. Do you know how much I love you? I have never been able to tell you, and now that I can I want to tell you every second of the day," he kissed her over and over. Between each kiss he told her he loved her. Tessa began giggling uncontrollably.

Will loved her. E knew from her laughter that this was going to be the perfect night.

And it was.

**Alright guys it wasn't much but I hope you like it. I think it is just going to be a oneshot but maybe, just maybe, I will write a second chapter, but I have to get enough reviews.**

**Ok review, review,review! The button does not bite!**

**Lilly**


End file.
